The Life of: Rosa Lopez
by LilNate03
Summary: Get ready Rugrats Fans and meet the newest OC's named, Rosa Lopez. Rosa grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia. Rosa is Latino and Costa Rican. Rosa is a sweet and funny girl. She loves to dance and cha-cha dance. Rosa transfer to Reptar City as she meets the Rugrats and OC's. She's will be friends with Starr, CeCe, and Dil.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Life of Rosa Lopez**_

_**A/N: Rosa Lopez is the newest OC's of mines. Rosa grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia. Rosa is Latino and Costa Rican. Rosa is a sweet and funny girl. She loves to dance and cha-cha dance. Rosa transfer to Reptar City as she meets the Rugrats and OC's. She's will be friends with Starr, CeCe, Susie, Angelica, and Summer along with Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Natalie, Phil. Rosa will have a hard time at school especially with the Mean Girls: Jil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finester, Cree, and Rosiland. Rosa also has a crush on Jesse Barrow. But, Jesse is dating Jillian "Jil". **_

**_I hope you guys enjoy! And Get ready for some Rosa! _**

**_㈍2Chapter 1: Meet Rosa! ㈍2_**

Rosa Lopez is the same age as Dil and CeCe. She is the daughter of Antonio and Angelina Lopez. She has a older brother named Marc Lopez who is going to play Football over at the Reptar High Varsity team. Rosa has long black hair, her skin are light tan, she has brown eyes, her lips are cherry. And she has a slim nice shape body figure. Rosa loves to dance the salsa and cha-cha. Rosa gets wild sometimes and love having fun. Rosa is beautiful young girl.

Rosa and her family move into a nice home, next to The Carmichael's. Rosa was getting ready for her first day of school of Reptar High. Rosa is kind of nervous about school. She was just wondering what if people won't like her or something. Rosa put on a nice red top with black leggins and a pair of golden high heels with some gold jewelery. She was looking at herself in the mirror as she was putting on make-up.

Her big brother, Marc Lopez came into her room and was bothering her. Marc has short black hair, a ligh tan skin skin, muscular looking, strong and handsom, looks totally like a Pro Football player. Marc was wearing a nice green plads shirt, with blue diem jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Marc is the same age as Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Jesse, and Zack. Marc can be toatlly annoying toward Rosa. But, they always have that Brother and sister bonding.

" Rosa, hurry up!" said Marc. " The Bus is almost her."

" Alright! I'll be right down." Rosa told him.

Meanwhile, Rosa's mother, Angelina Lopez walks in her room as she was smiling at her daughter with joy. Angelina is Latino. Angelina has brown skin with long dark black hair as she is shortest of the family. Angelina has brown eyes as she looks beautiful also. Angelina was wearing a red shirt with black pants and a pair of black heels.

" Hey hija! Ready for school?" asked Angelina.

" Not really." Rosa answered.

" Why not?" asked Angelina. " You use to always love school!"

" I'm just nervous okay?" said Rosa. " What if the others kids won't like me?"

" Don't worried about, you are going to school to get yourself an education, not making friends with peoples." said Angelina. " If you do make friends, that's good! But, your education is always comes first! I just want the best for you honey."

Rosa nods her head, " I know mommy! gracias mom!" Rosa gave her a hugged.

" No hay problema sweetheart!" Angelina replied " Have fun in school!"

" I will momma, Adios momma!" Rosa told her as she walk out the door.

Suddenlly, Rosa was hurry and was trying to get to the bus but, This girl who have brown skin with black/blondish long hair as she was wearing a white vest that say " GB" in Pink Writing as on the back it say " GirlBye" in pink writing also, with a pink and black mini skirt and a pair of black boots push her out the way.

" Watch where you going Latina girl!" said the girl as she rolled her eyes at her as she got on the bus first. A blonde girl who has blue eyes let Rosa et on the bus before her.

" Excuse Cree, she can be a bitch sometimes." said the girl.

" Thanks!" said Rosa as she got on the bus first as The blonde girl was behind as she sat with her.

" I'm Starr by the way." said Starr as she shook Rosa's hand. " You new here right?"

Rosa nods her head, " Yes, I am."

" You going to love Reptar High!" said Starr.

Meanwhile, a guy with curly orange hair with his girlfriend who has long hair as she was brown skin sat on another seat across from Starr and Rosa to talk with Starr.

" Hey girlfriend!" said CeCe.

" Sup CeCe, did you finish that Math homework assignment?" asked Starr.

" We have homework? Girl I forgot." CeCe.

" You always forget." said the guy.

" Shut up Dil!" CeCe told Dil as she turn and face her friend, " Can I copy your homeowork, just this once?" CeCe asked her.

"Fine." said Starr as she gave her her math homework. " Give it back to me on 3rd period."

" Thanks girl!" said CeCe. " Who's the new girl?" asked CeCe as she was looking at Rosa.

" This is... What's your name?" Starr asked Rosa.

" Rosa, Rosa Lopez." Rosa answered.

" It's nice to meet you Rosa! What grade are you in?" asked CeCe.

" 11th grade." Rosa answered.

" Hey, you the same grade as me and Dil." said CeCe.

" Nice to meet you Rosa." Dil shook her hand.

" You too!" Rosa smiled as she was happy to meet some new friends.

As they finally arrive to Reptar High School, The kids got off the bus, as they was walking the building. Starr, CeCe, and Dil walk with Rosa down the hallway as they was giving the tour to the school.

" This Reptar High!" said Dil.

" We got the Chess Club, Drama Club, S.A.D.D, FBLA, DECA, FCCLA,FFA, and all different clubs." said Starr.

" Check out the Jocks!" CeCe pointed to Rosa as Rosa sees Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Zack, Peter and Jesse as they are wearing their Green and purple leather jacket as they are just being boys.

Rosa was checking out a tall guy with black and brown hair wearing black skinny jeans, a Verires shirt and a black biker boots. as he was wearing a green and purple leather Jacket as he was holding the Football as he was talking to the other guys.

" Who's he?" asked Rosa.

" Jesse Barrow." CeCe answered. " He's the Quarterback of Football Team."

" He's H-O-T!" Rosa was blushing.

" And he also has a girlfriend named Jillian " Jil" Deville. She is the Twin of Lil as they are Deville Twins." Starr answered.

Jil and Lil was walking towards the Jocks along with Kimi, Cree, and Rosiland. Jil and Lil are identical. Jil has short burnette curly hair as she was wearing a sparkling pink dress with black heels with diamond jewelry as her sister Lil has long long burnette curly hair with highlights as she was also wearing a sparkling pink dress with black heels and also silver jewerly. And Rosiland has long pink curly hair wearing a pink shirt that say "Pink rules!" with dark diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

" I take it that they are the Deville Twins." Rosa answered.

" Yeap! They are mean and sassy!" said CeCe.

Starr was looking at Lillian as Lil stare at Starr and grin as she kissed Zack on the lip as they make out for a while. CeCe saw what Lil was doing as she was making Starr jealous as she was making out Starr's ex, Boyfriend, Zack.

" Let's get going." said Starr as she walking with Dil, CeCe and Rosa. As suddenlly, Lil call Starr's name.

" Hey Starr, what's the rush?" asked Lil as both Zack and Tommy looking what Lil is planning here. " Sorry you hate to see me kissing your ex, Zack Whrenburg. Are you jealous?" Lil laughed as the other girls laughed with her.

" I don't get it. Why did Zack dated you in the first place?" asked Lil.

" I know right! Look at her outfit!" Jil was pointing at her outfit. " They are so..Not popular anymore."

" You guys give Starr a break." said Rosa as she was standing up for Starr.

Lil and Jil stare at Rosa with a ugly look in their face.

" Who the hell is you?" asked Lil.

" Wait! It's that Latina girl that tries to get in front of me on the bus." said Cree.

" The name is Rosa!" Rosa corrected Cree.

"GirlBye!" Cree hold out her hand as she rolled her eyes at Rosa.

" So, Rosa, where you from?" asked Jil. " Mexico." Jil and Lil laughed along with Cree, Kimi, and Rosiland.

" No, I'm from Vancouver, British Columbia." Rosa corrected her.

" Oh Jillian looks like Latina getting smart with you." said Lil.

Jil walk up to Rosa as she got in her face as Rosa stand her guard as she wasn't going to move or be afraid of Jil, " Listen here newbie! You are in my kingdom! We Deville Twins run this shit! Just stay out our way and we will be alright!" Jil smiled as Rosa looks angry at her.

" Bye Rosa." said Lil.

ChicaBye!" Cree snaps her finger at Rosa as she say Girl in spanish. Everybody was walking away including Zack and Tommy as they stare at Starr as they look really sorry in the face.

" Thanks Rosa! You didn't have to defend me." said Starr.

" I wasn't going to let those girls push you around." said Rosa. " So, That's your Ex, Zack Whrenburg?" asked Rosa.

Starr nods her head, " Yes. That's him."

" Why did you guys break up?" asked Rosa. " He's totally hot!"

" Long story." cried Starr. " Just not ready to explain it."

Rosa shook her head, " I understand."

" How about we let Starr, and Dil get to class and I will show you our 1st class." said CeCe as Rosa nodded.

Starr gave both CeCe and Rosa a hugged while Dil gave CeCe a kiss as they walk off to one hall as CeCe and Rosa walk to another hallway.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Life of Rosa Lopez**_

_**A/N: This chapter maybe a little short but...I want to update this story and I know how much Nairdar-Harper love this story! **_

**_I hope you guys enjoy! And Get ready for some Rosa! _**

**_㈍2Chapter 1: Meet Rosa! ㈍2_**

Rosa and CeCe went walking toward their their first period class which it is U.S History Class. Their teacher name is Mr. Royal Beard. Mr. Royal is African-American male. he about between his late forties or his early fifty. he have a bald spot in the middle of his head as he have a little grey hair, his face is very wrinkle, he have a grey beard with a pair of black glasses. Mr. Royal have a big beer belly which you can tell he was eating good every night. But... he always dress professional.

Rosa notice that Jesse Barrow was in her class as she couldn't stop looking at him with his beautiful smile. Rosa was blushing really hard as she notice Jesse was looking at her as she was trying to cover her face.

Meanwhile, The Deville Twins, Jil and Lil was bumping into them as Jil push Rosa out the way.

" Excuse me chicha! You are in my way!" said Jil.

" Respect the Fearless Divas!" Lil told both CeCe and Rosa as they sat down with Jesse Barrow. Jil gave Jesse a kiss on the check as Jesse couldn't help but keep staring at Rosa Lopez.

CeCe Proud was getting Rosa attention as she pointed at two seat at the third row as they both sat down. Mr. Royal close the door as he told his class good morning class.

" Good Morning class!" said Mr. Royal.

" Good Morning Mr. Royal." They all said.

" I see we have a new student, please introduce yourself." Mr. Royal tells Rosa as Rosa was looking nervous from everybody staring at her.

" Don't be shy." Mr. Royal told her as CeCe encourage her to go up there as Rosa took a deep breath as she walk up in front of the class.

Lil was whispering to Jil as she started laughing, " This should be good."

" Can't wait to see her choke and can't get her words right." Jil whisper back as Jesse told Jil to stop.

Both Lillian and Jillian rolled their eyes at Jesse Barrow.

" Your boyfriend." said Lil.

" I know right." Jil replied.

Rosa Lopez stand up as she was being nervous as the whole class was looking at her. Rosa took a deep breath as she speak.

" My name is Rosa Lopez and I'm from Vancouver, British Columbia. I'm Latino and Costa Rican. My mother is Latino while my father is costa rican. I have a brother who goes to this school now named, Marc Lopez..." before Rosa could finished, Rosiland gasped as she was freaking out.

" OMG! Marc Lopez is your brother?" asked Rosiland. " Your brother is so hot! OMG!" Lil shove Rosiland as Rosiland yell ouch.

"Ouch!" yelled Rosiland.

" Shut up!" Lil demand her as she roll her eyes at her.

Jesse Barrow have a question for Rosa as Rosa was surprise he say something.

" Questions. What is it like in Vancouver, British Columbia?" asked Jesse.

" It's nice and beautiful there! It's very peaceful! Maybe you should come visit sometime." smiled Rosa.

" Maybe I will." Jesse smiled. Mr. Royal interrupt as he was telling to Rosa to sit.

" Thank you Ms. Lopez for your wonderful story." said Mr. Royal as Rosa smiled as she sat back down as Jil and Lil was looking pissed off at Rosa with anger.

" Who the hell do this bitch think she is?" asked Jil.

" Not a clue." Lil replied as she was agreeing with her sister, Jil. Mr. Royal was going over the homework for next class.

" You will be in groups to do a your homework research papers about Abraham Lincoln. Jil and Lil you two will be in a group."

Jil and Lil was giving each other a high five.

" Yes! Deville Army!" yelled Jil.

" That's right!" yelled Lil.

" Rosiland and CeCe you will be in a group and last and not least, Rosa and Jesse." Mr. Royal announce as Jil and Lil was both getting angry.

" What!" both Jil and Lil as they was getting angry that Rosa is partner with Jesse Barrow. Jesse stare at Rosa as Rosa was blushing as she was fingering her hair as she was blushing.


End file.
